Need for Speed Hot Pursuit (2010 video game)
Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit is a BAFTA Award-winning 2010 racing video game in the Need for Speed series developed by British games developer Criterion Games and published by Electronic Arts for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, Wii, iOS, Android, webOS and Windows Phone. The Wii version was developed by Exient Entertainment. Hot Pursuit is the sixteenth title in the franchise and was released in November 2010, with digital download versions released within December 2010. Hot Pursuit's gameplay is set in the fictional Seacrest County, in which players can compete in several types of races. Players can also compete online (except in the Wii version), which includes additional game modes such as Hot Pursuit, Interceptor and Race. The game features a new social interaction system called "Autolog", which is a network that connects friends for head-to-head races and compares player stats for competition. The game also features paid downloadable content in the form of new cars, new race and pursuit events, and new trophies/achievements. Hot Pursuit was well received by critics at E3 2010 and was most notably awarded with "Best Racing Game" from the 2010 Game Critics Awards as well as several other media outlets. Upon its release, Hot Pursuit was met with high critical acclaim averaging 90% on both review aggregate websites Metacritic and GameRankings, making it the highest-rated game in Need for Speed series history and one of the seventh generation's highest-rated racing games. It won several Best Racing Game awards, including Best Driving Game at Spike’s 2010 Video Game Awards. Reviewers praised the game’s graphics, visuals, crashes, sound and soundtrack, excellent presentation, dramatic races, high-speed chases as well as the new Autolog feature and that it brought the series back to its roots. According to EA, the game has sold more than 8.5 million copies on all platforms combined. Gameplay Hot Pursuit goes back to the Need for Speed series' roots and takes on the gameplay style of earlier "Hot Pursuit" titles in the Need for Speed franchise with exotic cars and high-speed police chases. It is primarily inspired by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Need_for_Speed the original Need for Speed] on 3DO. Hot Pursuit lets players be either a cop or a racer and features a full career mode for both roles. The relationship between the cops and racers is described as "a dog chasing down a rabbit", with the cops being more powerful compared to the racers. Each side has several power-ups including calling for roadblocks and radar jamming. According to Criterion the single-player section is somewhere between 12 and 15 hours long, but with lots of replay value. The game takes place in a fictional location known as Seacrest County. It's an open world and features over 100 miles (160 km) of open road, four times larger than that of Burnout Paradise, Criterion's previous title. Hot Pursuit features a new social interaction system called "Autolog" described as "Facebook for the game".The game features both single-player and multiplayer game modes with up to eight players; as an option to live multiplayer racing, players can post records and achievements on the Autolog feed for friends to see, which they then can try to beat. Autolog also contains an experience system called "Bounty". The driving model of the game is described as "fun and accessible", not as arcade-styled as Burnout Paradise, but far from a simulator. All vehicles in Hot Pursuit are licensed real-world cars and SUVs, described as "all the cars you dreamed of driving, in the way you dreamed of driving them". Most vehicles are available in both racer and police variants, but a few are exclusive to each side. Also exclusively featured in the Hot Pursuit is the Porsche 918 Spyder. Ferrari however, last seen in a Shift DLC-pack but notably absent from all other Need for Speed games since Hot Pursuit 2, is also absent from Hot Pursuit. There is no car customization and tuning, "just because the game really focuses on the Hot Pursuit element." The game also lacks a cockpit view, with no in-car dashboard view à la Shift. Event Types Every event in Hot Pursuit is a Point A to Point B track. They generally follow the same principles as in older titles. Players will compete with up to seven other opponents. Players will face the SCPD in Interceptor, Hot Pursuit and Most Wanted modes. Players will always be shown a short cutscene at the beginning of an event to either illustrate the course or players involved. When a racer/cop vehicle gets totaled/busted in any event, the player will be eliminated and not able to complete the event. Racer *'Race' - Up to 8 racers will compete to see who is the fastest in along the course. The winner is the racer that crosses the finish line in pole position. Racers can receive damage from each other, traffic and walls making it possible for them to wreck their vehicle before they can finish the race. *'Duel' - 2 racers face-off against each other in specific vehicles to see which is quicker on an A to B course. The winner is the first racer to cross the finish line. *'Hot Pursuit' - Up to eight racers will have to complete an A to B course whilst facing the force of the SCPD. The winner is the first racer to cross the line. Equipment is made available to both the racers and cops but a wrecked racer will not be able to complete the race. *'Gauntlet' - A racer will have to complete an A to B course as quickly as possible whilst facing the SCPD on their own. Equipment is made available for use. *'Time Trial/Preview' - A racer will be given an A to B course to complete in a certain amount of time and a specific vehicle. Cop *'Interceptor' - A cop has to bust a racer in a certain amount of time. The event is completely open and allows the participants to travel along any road. Equipment is made available for use to both the Racer and Cop. The Cop fails if the target Racer evades their engagement circle for 30 seconds or wrecks their vehicle. *'Hot Pursuit' - A single cop has to bust all the participating racers before any of them can complete an A to B course. Equipment is made available for use. *'Rapid Response/Preview' - A cop will be given an A to B course to complete in a certain amount of time. The cop will be given a specific vehicle. The cop will have time added if they come into contact with a traffic vehicle (+3 seconds) or a barrier (+2 seconds). A wrecked cop will fail the event. Multiplayer *'Race' - Up to 8 racers will compete to see who is the fastest along a course. The winner is the racer that crosses the finish line in pole position. Racers can receive damage from each other, traffic and walls making it possible for them to wreck their vehicle before they can finish the race. *'Interceptor' - A cop has to bust a racer. The racer has to escape or wreck the cop. The event is completely open and allows the participants to travel along any road. Equipment is made available to both the cop and racer. The first to wreck loses the event but the racer can win if they leave the cop's engagement circle for 30 seconds. *'Hot Pursuit' - Up to 8 players are split into 2 teams; Racers and Cops. The racer team has to complete an A to B course but the cops have to bust all of the racers. The racers team wins if any of them crosses the finish line first or wreck all the cops. The cops win if they bust all of the participating racers. Equipment is made available to both cop and racers. Armed & Dangerous DLC Events The Armed & Dangerous Downloadable Content Pack was released for the Xbox 360 & PS3 on February 22nd 2011. The pack included 2 new online only multiplayer events; Most Wanted and Arms Race. *'Most Wanted' - Up to 8 players are split into 2 teams; Racers and Cops. The event is completely open and allows the participants to travel along any road. Equipment is made available to both the cops and racers. The racer team has to protect a member of their team marked as "Most Wanted." The cop team has to wreck the racer marked as "Most Wanted." The racers win if they wreck all of the cop team members or the "Most Wanted" racer escapes the cops' engagement circle for a long enough period. The cops win if they wreck the racer marked as "Most Wanted." *'Arms Race' - Up to 8 racers will compete to see who is the fastest along a course. The winner is the racer that crosses the finish line in pole position. Equipment is made available to all racers. A wrecked racer will not be able to finish the event. Cops also randomly deploy Road Blocks and Helicopters along the course. Autolog Autolog is a social network featured in the PS3, Xbox 360, PC, iPhone, iPod Touch and iPad versions Hot Pursuit. Autolog allows players to compare career event times, send each other messages and share dreamshots among their friends. Dreamshot Dreamshot is a new feature encompassing the Photo Mode seen in older Need for Speed titles. Dreamshot allows players to share pictures captured within singleplayer events using Photo Mode. Players can edit the world colour, contrast, brightness, motion blur, focal length, depth of field and damage effects before capturing a picture in Photo Mode. Development The game was first hinted at during E3 2009 by EA’s CEO, John Riccitiello. Riccitiello stated that Criterion Games, developers of EA's own [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burnout_%28series%29 Burnout series], was working on a "revolutionary" addition to the Need for Speed franchise, stating "We don't have a plan right now for a separate major launch on Burnout, because the team doing it is working on a revolutionary take on Need for Speed." The game was confirmed to be in development by EA's chief operating officer, John Pleasants, at a Stock meeting in June, 2009. "We've taken the Burnout team and combined it with our Need for Speed franchise. So we now have that in our favor because that Burnout team is probably one of the more online-centric and notably high-quality game developers that we have out at Criterion." Shift producer, Jesse Abney, told that he thought Criterion would be a "great team to work with on that stuff," referencing the development of Need for Speed. It was also reported that the game was scheduled for release in Q4 2010. EA's COO, John Schappert, said that the Q4 NFS title was, "a new action based Need for Speed from our Criterion Studio," in a post-financial report conference call. It was officially revealed as Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit at EA's Media Briefing during E3 2010. with a trailer which showed a high-speed police chase involving three different racers. The trailer was followed by a live demo of the game on stage between creative director Craig Sullivan as a cop and producer Matt Webster as a racer. According to Riccitiello, the game was in development for two years. In August, before Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit was set to take center stage at EA's press conference during Gamescom, it was announced by Art Director Henry LaBounta that Criterion collaborated with DICE in building the massive open world of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit. Early in November, Patrick Söderlund, Senior Vice President of EA Games Europe, said this of the collaboration: "I think the most important thing, when you have two high-quality developers working together, for it to work, they need to have mutual respect. They need to have that respect, to say ‘Ok, we trust you to do this.’ This was a case where that was so obvious, where the Criterion team had a full trust in the DICE team to do what they were doing, and vice versa." Recent games in the Need for Speed franchise included a story, but Matt Webster, producer of Hot Pursuit said "We didn’t really think it was necessary to include a story. If you’re a cop, the aim is to go up the ranks, while a racer’s aim is to get to the highest rank they can." UK product manager for Need for Speed Kevin Flynn said that "Shift was a great game but different and a bit serious, while Hot Pursuit is more fun and accessible." In October, the trophy list for the PlayStation 3 and soundtrack for Hot Pursuit were leaked onto the internet. Early in November, analyst Mike Hickey said he believed EA's Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit could sell 4.2 million copies during the 2010 Christmas period. The game’s creative director, Craig Sullivan, has said why they didn’t name the game something totally different, "To be honest when we started out making the game we didn’t know it was going to be called Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit, we just didn’t. We got to the game before we got to the name. We realized we were making something that had a lot of cops in it and was really interesting to us, so we thought what can we call this? Eventually we thought this actually fits quite well with Hot Pursuit and went with it." Updates and Expansions EA announced the One Million Challenge on 25 November 2010. If the Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit launch trailer received one million views on YouTube by 12 December 2010, a free downloadable content (DLC) pack would be released with three new cars. Although the trailer fell short of the million views, EA still awarded the three cars for free. EA stated the cars will be added to the game through a future title update on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360; PC were told that EA will share more news when it becomes available. On 14 December 2010 the first update was released which added the three cars to the player's garage. Xbox 360 players experienced problems with the update. Criterion released another Xbox 360 title update the following day, however, some users reported that the new update had caused their career saves and racing stats to be reset. On 17 December 2010 a third title update was released which repaired these issues. Criterion released the official second update for the consoles on 15 February 2011, addressing some minor issues and glitches. Criterion also promised updates to add new features in addition to bug fixes for the PC version. The first update for the PC was released on 26 November 2010 which addressed crashes, issues with aspect ratios, and missing effects. D-Box motion chair support was also added. The second update for the PC was released on 19 January 2011, which fixed issues with flickering graphics, controller configurations, steering response, player car engine audio volume, CPU performance and rare crash issue when entering the Career map screen. The three free cars from the One Million Challenge was also added. The third update for the PC was released on 17 March 2011, which fixed several issues players were having relating to game crashes and bugs. The fourth update for PC was released on 4 April 2011, which stamped out another 30 percent of the game's known bugs, with a total of 77 percent of the issues fixed. The fifth update for PC was released on 14 April 2011, as with the most recent patch this new update is mainly to deal with various game crash issues which players have encountered while playing the game. One game crash in particular, which occurred on some systems when players were prompted to "Press Any Key", has been fixed in this patch. EA announced that PC version of the game would not receive downloadable content. Criterion confirmed this on their official message boards; "We have a limited amount of resources that makes it so that we are unable to deliver new content to all platforms, however we do have more updates and content on the way for PC players." Soundtrack The game features 7.1 channel surround sound in PCM (Dolby Digital and DTS are also available). The soundtrack of Hot Pursuit features a general track list as is seen in EA Black Box Need for Speed games such as Most Wanted, Carbon and Undercover rather than a scored soundtrack as seen in ProStreet and Shift. Players can also add custom soundtracks to the game, so that any music stored on the player’s hard drive can be selected during gameplay, as long as they are added to a playlist via the console's system menu. As well as optionally using songs from the player's hard drive, several categories of licensed music are available for the game's racing, menu screens, and the photo mode. *Alternative/Punk (including bands such as 30 Seconds to Mars, Bad Religion, Black Rebel Motorcycle Club and Weezer) *Dance/Electro House (including Benny Benassi, Deadmau5, Hadouken!, M.I.A. and Pendulum) *Hip-Hop (including Chiddy Bang, Lazee, Lupe Fiasco, Plan B and Travie McCoy) Downloadable Content Racer Timesaver Pack,SCPD Timesaver Pack & SCPD Rebels Pack In addition to the free update, Criterion has released several optional, premium packs that add content like new cars and events. The first two DLC packs for Hot Pursuit were released one week after the game's launch. Dubbed Racer Timesaver Pack and SCPD Timesaver Pack, either pack grants the player immediate access to every car in the game on the relevant side of the law. Buying the Racer Timesaver Pack, for example, gives the player access to all the Racer cars, and vice-versa for the SCPD. The third pack for Hot Pursuit was released one week after the first two one. The SCPD Rebels Pack, adds seven new cars previously available only in police variants to the Racer line-up, including the Audi R8 5.2 FSI and Aston Martin DBS. Super Sports Pack EA announced the first official DLC for Hot Pursuit on 6 December 2010. The Super Sports Pack adds three new cars; the Porsche 911 GT2 RS, GUMPERT Apollo S, and Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport in variants for both sides of the law. There are also 13 new race and pursuit events, and new trophies/achievements to earn. It was released on December 21 on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 in North America and on December 22 on PlayStation Network in Europe. Although this is the first official DLC, extra additional content can also be purchased via online storefronts. Armed and Dangerous Pack Criterion’s announced three new DLC packs for Hot Pursuit on 17 February 2011. Armed and Dangerous brings two new online game modes. ‘Most Wanted’ has the cops in pursuit of a single racer in an open world, with the other racers fighting to protect him. ‘Arms Race’ is free-for-all racing that sees weapons enabled. In addition, this pack also contains three new trophies/achievements. It was available from 22 February on the PlayStation Network and Xbox LIVE Marketplace. Lamborghini Untamed Pack & Porsche Unleashed Pack The second and third packs, Lamborghini Untamed and Porsche Unleashed, adds the Lamborghini Diablo SV, Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV and Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, with the Porsche pack adds the Porsche 911 Turbo (1982 Edition), Porsche 959 and 911 Speedster as both cops and racers. Both packs bring 10 new events and four new trophies/achievements. The Lamborghini Untamed pack was available from 1 March and Porsche Unleashed pack from 8 March on the PlayStation Network and Xbox LIVE Marketplace. In addition the Three for All Bundle was released on 22 March only on the PlayStation Store, which is just a big bundle that consist of the Porsche Unleashed, Lamborghini Untamed, and the Armed and Dangerous packs. Special Editions Limited Edition The Limited Edition of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit could be pre-ordered and was available in various shops for a short time. It was not purchaseable throughout Asia. The Limited Edition included additional cars such as the Alfa Romeo 8C Comptizione and Ford Shelby GT500 as well as unlocking several vehicle earlier in the career progression. EA Crew Edition The EA Crew Edition of Hot Pursuit wasn't directly purchasable. It was a gift to EA employees during Christmas 2010. The EA Crew Limited Edition included a unique package with a flap containing a written message from EA's CEO, A special Christmas theme and special vehicles which where also released to the public in the form of the SCPD Rebels DLC Pack. Trailers In addition to the trailer shown at the official reveal during E3 2010, several other game trailers have been released, each revealing new aspects of the game. One trailer promoted the Limited Edition of the game, which features additional cars. Some trailers explained the game's new Autolog feature. Two trailers released in September 2010 showcased the different aspects of cops vs racer gameplay. A trailer released on 25 September 2010 promoted the limited-time demo. Three video clips were released on 29 October 2010. Entitled "Fast Needs no Friends", these videos depict two foolish valet parkers, Kevin Dillon and Jerry Ferrara, who have gained a love for fast, exotic cars, by playing Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit. Several trailers were released in November. A trailer was released for indicate Seacrest County, the game’s primary locale. A trailer was released for hint that the demo was a success. Two live action trailers was also released to showcase the relationship between the cops and racers. A launch trailer was also released on 16 November 2010. A new video clip was released 15 December 2010, which featured the two foolish valet parkers Kevin Dillon and Jerry Ferrara again. Most of the trailers are now available for free download on Xbox LIVE Marketplace and PlayStation Network. Four developer diaries were released to promote the game. The first was released on 14 October 2010 which features the game’s Producer detailing the Autolog feature. On 28 October 2010 the second developer diary was released that features the game's Creative Director explaining the contents of the recently released demo. The third developer diary, released on 6 November 2010, details the specifics Seacrest County's terrain and climate, as well as explaining day and night cycles. It was also released two video early in November that featured the game’s Designer, he gave some tips on how to succeed in the Dark Horse and Roadsters Reborn events in the demo. If some of the fans beat his record on the Roadsters Reborn event, they had a chance to win some NFSHP prizes.The fourth diary, released 26 November 2010, explains why and how the game's cars were chosen. Critical Reception Pre-Release Hot Pursuit was well received by critics at E3 2010 and was most notably awarded with "Best Racing Game" from Game Critics Awards as well as several other media outlets. Other games in the category included Forza 4, Gran Turismo 5, Test Drive Unlimited 2 and MotorStorm: Apocalypse. IGN said it had "An inspired level of connectivity", and 1UP.com stated "the other racing games at E3 never had a chance". This is the first game in the Need for Speed series since [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Need_for_Speed_III:_Hot_Pursuit the original Hot Pursuit] to win an E3 award. It was also nominated for "Best Xbox 360" and "Best PS3" game by IGN, and "Best Graphics" by Gaming Excellence. Post-Release Hot Pursuit received outstanding critical acclaim worldwide from professional reviewers. Aggregate website Metacritic holds the average review for the PlayStation 3 version at 90%, the Xbox 360 version at 88%, and the PC version at 87%. This makes Hot Pursuit the highest rated game in the Need for Speed series history. Reviewers praised its superior racing, intense police chases and addictive social competition. In the 8 November 2010 edition of Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine, the first review score was given as 10/10. The reviewer said "It's consistently challenging without feeling difficult. It's immensely rewarding without ever being taxing." IGN gave the game 9.0 out of 10 and an Editor's Choice Award, praising the game's "pure over-the-top driving entertainment. The cars and environments are gorgeous, the crashes are spectacular, and the new Autolog feature breathes new life into the time-honored tradition of video game competition among friends." Eurogamer gave the game 9 out of 10. Reviewer Tom Bramwell said "It's stuffed with content but rarely for the sake of it, and knowing Criterion it will be handsomely supported for months to come, even though it's already the best pure arcade racing game since Burnout Paradise." GameTrailers also scored the game 9 out of 10. The reviewer stated Hot Pursuit was "excellently crafted, letting you take the world's fastest cars across miles of stunning landscapes. Chases are exhilarating from either perspective, and the autolog feature completely changes how you compete with friends, keeping you hooked until you've wrecked all of their scores." Destructoid gave the game 9.5 out of 10. Reviewer Nick Chester noted that "it delivers a near-perfect competitive experience, in a way that few games - racing or otherwise - can. Hot Pursuit is not only a defining moment for the series, but for arcade-style racing, period." Reviewer Randy Nelson of Joystiq was the second reviewer to give the game a perfect score of 10/10. Reviewer Chris Antista of GamesRadar also gave the game 10 out of 10. Chris stated that "with so many modes and diverse rewards to uncover in Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit, it almost feels like 2.5 games in one package."[130] Electronic Gaming Monthly reviewer Brett Bates gave the game 9.0 out of 10, which felt much the same as GamesRadar's Chris Antista, stating "In effect, you're getting two games in one: What you do as a racer has no bearing on what you do as a cop." Reviewer Tom Orry of VideoGamer gave the game 8 out of 10, and stated "the core driving is never anything but exhilarating, visually it's almost flawless and the Autolog features are genre leading. There's still something missing, though - a reason to explore the open world." Gamespot awarded the game 8.5 out of ten and said "This fast-paced racer keeps you glued to the TV and on the edge of your seat regardless of which side of the law you're playing on." Official Xbox Magazine gave the Xbox 360 version 7 out of 10, and said "Hot Pursuit feels a little too safe for its subject matter, limited by pedestrian road design that doesn't express all the playfulness that we'd expect in car combat." However, the UK edition of the magazine gave the game a 9 out of 10, and said "It pays respect to the classic NFS games, borrows the best bits from Burnout and is a technical masterpiece. The chase to reclaim NFS's once legendary chart topping form is well and truly on." PlayStation Lifestyle reviewer Thomas Williams gave the game 9 out of 10, and stated "What Criterion Games has done with Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit is develop the best entry in the series in the last 5 years of release. Once you start playing this game, there is no way you can play just one race." PlayStation Lifestyle writer Mike Hartnett declared Hot Pursuit better than Gran Turismo 5, and concluded with "Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit is just downright more fun than anything rolling out of Polyphony Digital’s garage. There is certainly no shortage of epic moments in this game. Whether your tearing through single-player mode to rank-up as a cop or a racer, throwing down spike strips to take out your friends online, or just relieving a bit of stress by driving around in free-ride mode." Sales In the UK, Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit debuted at number three on the UK All Format Gaming Chart on its first week of release, beaten by Activision’s Call of Duty: Black Ops and Ubisoft’s Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. The second week was it dropped down to number six. However, the fourth week, Hot Pursuit sales jumped 48 percent, which boosted the game from seventh to third. The sixth week, Hot Pursuit sales were down 67 percent, which slipped down one place to number fourth. The seventh week, Hot Pursuit was placed number ten, but the next week it jumped up to number seven. In the US, Hot Pursuit was ranked number seven on NPD's sales charts for November 2010, outselling Sony's racing juggernaut Gran Turismo 5, which launched about a week later. On December 10, 2010 GamesIndustry reported that Hot Pursuit managed to sell 417,000 units in the US in just two weeks. Cowan and Company reported that despite the positive sales figures were not enough to pick up EA's year on year sales figures. The analytical firm stated that the year on year sales figures for November were still down 25 percent for EA. Gamertell stated that "Hot Pursuit's success is a big boost for a genre that has taken some hits in 2010, as well as a franchise that has been searching for its identity. After several 'reinventions', EA turned to Criterion Games, the studio famous for the Burnout series, to right this racer. Criterion took the series back to the high-octane formula of cops chasing racers. Unlike actual illegal street racers, Hot Pursuit fans seem happy to see the police." Hot Pursuit was placed number ten on NPD's sales charts for December 2010 with sales of 906,000 units for the month. On February 1, 2011, on EA's financial result report of Q3 2010 was it mentioned that the game has sold more than 5 million units. "It's on a sharp uptick the last couple of years as we've driven high-quality titles ever higher in the charts, particularly in Europe but also in North America," John Riccitiello, EA CEO, said during the publisher's overnight Q3 earnings call. Wedbush Morgan analyst Michael Pachter commented on the figures, saying that they were slightly over his expectation of 4.5 million units at this point. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit surprised him, then, but not as much as Medal of Honor did. Early in November, analyst Mike Hickey also said he believed EA's Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit could sell 4.2 million copies during the 2010 Christmas period. On May 5, 2011, on EA's financial result report of Q4 2010 was it mentioned that Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit has sold through approximately 8.5 million units. Awards Following the high praise it received at its release, Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit has received numerous awards from various magazines, trade shows and gaming websites. The game has won over 30 differentially awards, including Racing Game of the Year from major publications, more than any other racing game that year. The following are some of the game's awards (all of which are 2010 awards): *At the E3 2010, Game Critics Awards gave Hot Pursuit the Best Racing Game award. *At the 2010 Spike Video Game Awards, Hot Pursuit was named the Best Driving Game. *''Hot Pursuit'' was awarded Best Competitive Multiplayer on Xbox 360 by IGN. It was also nominated for Most Addictive Game on Xbox 360. *''Hot Pursuit'' was nominated for Multiplayer That Broke The Mold by GamesRadar. *''Hot Pursuit'' was nominated for Best Racing Game by GameTrailers. *''Hot Pursuit'' was given GameSpot’s Best Driving Game award for 2010. *''Hot Pursuit'' was awarded Best Racing Game by 1UP. *''Hot Pursuit'' was awarded Best Racing Game on Xbox 360 by VGChartz. *''Hot Pursuit'' was nominated for Best Racing Game by Game Revolution. *''Hot Pursuit'' was awarded Racing Game of the Year by GameSpy. *''Hot Pursuit'' won the Most Improved Franchise award by Giant Bomb. *''Hot Pursuit'' won the Racing Game of the Year award by Shacknews. *''Hot Pursuit'' was awarded the Year's Fastest by Gamereactor. The following are some of the game's awards (all of which are 2011 awards): *At the 2011 Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences, Hot Pursuit was named Racing Game of the Year. *At the 2011 BAFTA Video Games Awards, Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit won the Multiplayer award. *At the 2011 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, Hot Pursuit was nominated for Favorite Videogame. *At the 2011 Golden Joystick Award, Hot Pursuit was a runner up for Racing Game of the Year. *At the 2011 BAFTA Kid's Vote Award, Hot Pursuit was nominated for Best Game. Links *Official website *Need for Speed Hot Pursuit at EA Games Category:Need for Speed Games Category:Pc Games Category:Most Wanted Games Category:2010 video games